Stand-alone computers for word-processing and other computer chores are becoming increasingly popular. Such systems usually consist of a cathode ray tube (CRT) display, a central processing unit (CPU) cabinet, a disk or tape data storage device, a keyboard and a printer. Other devices such as telephone modems, optical character readers, joy sticks, and voice synthesizers may also be included. In addition, software and manuals normally are stored in close association with the computer system. Heretofore, conventional office equipment such as desks, tables, chairs, bookcases and stands have been adapted to support the various components of small computer systems. Unfortunately, conventional furniture does not provide the desired operator convenience and comfort nor is it suitable to protecting the high-value components or sensitive data from theft. In some instances it is desirable to be able to move the complete computer system from one place to another without disassembly, and conventional office furniture cannot accommodate this need. Therefore, there has been a need to provide a cabinet in which the high-value thievable components and software of a small stand-alone computer system can be stored and transported which also provides a comfortable and convenient work station allowing easy access to the various components of the computer system.